onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 809 Prediction
Title: The Note From the Decks of the World II Volume 5: Baratie. Some laugh at Sanji's wanted poster, some are confused, and Zeff sits by himself in a corner looking at it. At the elephant's hindquarters, great shouts ring out. Kin'emon: We're almost there! Kanjuro: C'mon, Sarumura! You can do this! Monkey: Ete! The pained and sweating monkey finally reaches the top of the elephant, and the three giva a great cheer as it disappears into the ground. Kin'emon: See, Kanjuro? That guy showed us monkeys are the true climbers! However, they are being watched from the nearby forest. Pedro: They...they resemble warriors from Wano Country! ???: Well then...we had best give them what's due! Inu-Arashi: Jack's weapon was his trump card...but that doesn't excuse my failure that day... Back in the past, the Gifters raid the city, and the minks try pressing them back. However, the Gifters are a bit stronger, and Jack enters the fray with some devastating trunk swings. However, a large figure rises up. Inu-Arashi, in full health and carrying a spiky club on his back, is here to fight. Inu-Arashi: Get back, citizens, and deal with the others! I will take on this menace myself! Jack: You are the duke, are you not? This is your last chance to save your kingdom. Where is Raizo?? Inu-Arashi: Stop being so stubborn! You can rip this island to the bone and find no samurai! Jack: I'll take you up on that! Jack swings his trunk at Inu-Arashi, but the duke leaps over it and bites into Jack's scruff, using Electro to shock him. Jack grunts as he tries to force Inu-Arashi off him, and eventually succeeds. Inu-Arashi: Did you like that? My Electro is the strongest in Mokomo Dukedom! Jack: You mean that bee sting? That's the highest it can go? Inu-Arashi: Nope...I just need a better outlet! Jack rears up his head, ready to attack again. Jack: EL NIÑO! Jack rushes toward Inu-Arashi, the full force of his trunk and tusks bearing in on him. However, Inu-Arashi leaps off a building and sails up over Jack's head. He pulls out his club. Inu-Arashi: Yokoito Morceau! (Woof Bite) Inu-Arashi swings his club down and connects it with Jack's head, channeling Electro through it. The force of the shock sends Jack reeling and brings him to his knees. He transforms into his human form, although we only see him from the back. Inu-Arashi: This is your last chance. Get out of our country, or die. Jack: Retreat? Who do you think I am? I am Captain Jack, and I...will never...retreat! Pleasures! Bring me...the Fallout Cannon! The still-conscious Pleasures salute and run into the forest. They then pull out a massive device. Inu-Arashi: What is that? What are you doing?? As he talks, however, Jack seizes him by the arms and causes him to drop his club. Jack: Fire! The fallout cannon fires a large ball of gas, which spreads itself throughout the air. Jack and the pleasures put on gas masks, but Inu-Arashi is not so lucky as he falls down to the ground, coughing. Jack: Take him and tie him to those posts! Now...go into this town...and wipe out every last mink you find! Inu-Arashi: No! Jack gives a signal, and the Pleasures fire another ball of gas onto him. They then head into the village. Jack then turns into his Zoan-humanoid form. Jack: Now...I know you're still conscious. This is your last chance...you tell me where Raizo is, or you'll watch your town be destroyed! We now return to the present. Inu-Arashi: The gas and Jack's torture caused me to fall into a coma. I would have died had your friends not come, and your tanuki had the necessary treatments. Once again, I am incredibly thankful. Wanda: However...there's- Nami, Chopper, and Brook hang their heads in grim silence. Inu-Arashi: Wanda...Tell them. They should know. Wanda: ...While your friends were able to clear away the gas by using the inventor of the weapon, it still affected every living creature on this island. Including...including Zunisha itself. Inu-Arashi: Yes...since the invasion, Zunisha has been dying. The Eruption Rains have been coming less frequently, and we can feel her life force draining away. Luffy: Oh no...is there any way to treat it? I've gotta friend, he's a doctor- Inu-Arashi: We are looking to give her the antidote. However, one must go to her head to administer it...and no one has ever gotten there and returned alive! Luffy: I still wanna help! Could I- Inu-Arashi: Someone has already been there. It's- Nami: Luffy...don't you remember what the note said? Nami hands Luffy Sanji's note. Luffy reads it. Nami, in tears: That's right...Sanji's gone to the elephant's head! Nami has a mini-flashback of Sanji. Sanji: I don't care if I die...I won't let this island fall! Category:Blog posts